


Spying for Pleasure

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to watch Draco shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

It wasn’t the first time Harry had watched Malfoy shower after Quidditch practice, and he reckoned it wouldn’t be the last. However, this _was_ the first time Harry had forgotten the Invisibility Cloak in his room.  
  
He hid behind a pillar that separated the showers from the changing rooms. He figured it was the best spot he could afford. Everyone else had left and he would be alone. Just to be more safe, Harry also Cast a Notice-Me-Not spell on himself. Unfortunately for him, just like Apparition, any and all Illusions Charms were also disallowed at Hogwarts.  
  
He _should_ have known--he’d practically been there step by step with McGonagall regarding the rebuilding of Hogwarts after the war.  
  
Forgetting everything else, Harry continued to watch. Malfoy liked taking his time under the hot and steamy water. He’d Summoned a cleaning potion and began soaping himself and he’d save his hair for last. Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair, lathering slowly and then letting out a breath as the suds washed away.  
  
There was something about the way Malfoy bathed that enticed Harry more than anything else he would have done. Harry had watched him dance with other blokes, flirt with other blokes, even kiss them. Perhaps, since this was the only way Harry had Malfoy alone, all to himself, that Harry loved that moment the most.  
  
He’d take this image with him to bed every night and though he knew he couldn’t have Malfoy; he always imagined and hoped he could.  
  
Malfoy turned off the shower and began towelling himself. He’d dry his hair first. Then he’d bend down and start at his ankles and worked his way top. Fuck, Harry was so hard and he wanted to touch himself but he didn’t want to risk it, not without his Cloak.  
  
Malfoy wrapped the towel around him and walked out of the shower area. He had an odd smirk on his face.  
  
Harry figured he couldn’t lose anything. “You can see me, can’t you?” he asked, hesitantly.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here, Potter,” Malfoy said, turning to face Harry. “Say, is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a remix for this story that you can read [HERE: Dirty Hobbies, Filthy Minds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3619071?view_adult=true)


End file.
